prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 4, 2013 Main Event results
The September 4, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota on September 3, 2013. Summary The Prime Time Players looked to continue building momentum against Luke Harper & Erick Rowan of The Wyatt Family. Also, Fandango battled Justin Gabriel and Damien Sandow sought a victory against former United States Champion R-Truth! WWE Main Event kicked off with a competitive battle between two of WWE's brightest young Superstars – Fandango and Justin Gabriel. Always ready for high-octane action, the South African Superstar had to endure some fancy footwork from Fandango before the battle got underway. When they finally locked up, Gabriel's intensity was at first too much for the dancing Superstar to handle as Fandango had to escape the ring to regroup. Reengaging one another, both competitors traded technical know-how before Fandango took advantage of the battle with calculated strikes. Fandango's strategy of slowing down and grounding the”Dare Wolf” was wise, but the WWE Universe rallied in support of the South African. Shifting momentum in his favor, Gabriel nearly defeated his opponent on a number of occasions. Proving his resilience, however, Fandango managed to take Gabriel down with an impressive Pelé kick before executing his top-rope leg drop to secure the win. Before the opening bell, Damien Sandow addressed the WWE Universe to express his elation at the firing of Cody Rhodes and reminded the WWE Universe that as the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank contract winner, he is the uncrowned World Champion. Inside the squared circle, R-Truth was ready to silence the self-proclaimed Intellectual Savior of the Masses by firing up the WWE Universe and immediately putting his opponent on the defensive. The rapping Superstar used his speed and veteran experience to control the pace of the bout, forcing Sandow to think up a new plan of attack. Although Sandow managed to mount an offense, the former United States Champion's agility and unorthodox style proved too much for Mr. Money in the Bank. Following a series of nail-biting near-falls, R-Truth seized an opportunity to face-plant Sandow and earn a hard-fought victory. The exciting duo of Darren Young & Titus O’Neil faced a daunting challenge on WWE Main Event in the form of Erick Rowan & Luke Harper of The Wyatt Family. The mysterious duo – alongside their leader Bray Wyatt – has put the entire WWE locker room on notice, and since Bray Wyatt defeated Kane at SummerSlam, The Big Red Monster hasn't been heard from. The Prime Time Players have certainly built a great deal of momentum in recent weeks and it's possible what occurred on WWE Main Event will only amount to a speed bump for the pair. Nevertheless, O’Neil & Young had no answers for the brute power of Rowan & Harper. Only managing to mount small bursts of offense, the unconventional brutality of The Wyatt Family proved to be the deciding factor in the contest. The hard truth of the bout is sure to shake anyone who dares dream of crossing Bray Wyatt and his followers. The Prime Time Players were effectively manhandled before Luke Harper took down Darren Young with a powerful spinning clothesline for the win. Following the contest, Bray Wyatt made his way into the ring, jubilant at the performance of Harper & Rowan. Adding insult to injury, Wyatt executed his signature maneuver on Darren Young before yelling out to the WWE Universe to “Follow the buzzards!” Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Great Khali (w/ Hornswoggle) defeated Arya Daivari & Craven Knyte in a Two On One Handicap match *Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Justin Gabriel (13:22) *R-Truth defeated Damien Sandow (12:57) *The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (w/ Bray Wyatt) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (3:09) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_049_Photo_03.jpg ME_049_Photo_05.jpg ME_049_Photo_08.jpg ME_049_Photo_09.jpg ME_049_Photo_18.jpg ME_049_Photo_20.jpg ME_049_Photo_27.jpg ME_049_Photo_28.jpg ME_049_Photo_34.jpg ME_049_Photo_36.jpg ME_049_Photo_37.jpg ME_049_Photo_39.jpg ME_049_Photo_42.jpg ME_049_Photo_44.jpg ME_049_Photo_48.jpg ME_049_Photo_49.jpg ME_049_Photo_52.jpg ME_049_Photo_55.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #49 results Category:2013 television events